


Sombras

by felpereBRanco



Series: La Ville des Anges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Eridani não esperava achar amizades em sua última missão. Ela não esperava encontra tantas coisas boas, tantos sentimentos...Ela também não esperava perder tudo o que conquistou.





	1. Academia Des Anges para jovens Sobrenaturais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é uma história baseada de um RolePlay que estou participando. Eu não sou o único responsável por essa incrível história que estás a se formar e de forma nenhum planejo roubar os créditos daqueles que merecem. O enredo, a história e os personagens foram resultado da colaboração de várias pessoas que sonharam, desde o início, a fazer essa história real. Os nomes daqueles envolvidos e daqueles que colaboraram de qualquer forma ao capítulo estarão nas notas finais de tal. Gostaria de lembrar que essa história ainda está se desenvolvendo, e lentamente criando suas próprias lendas e contos. Neste momento, nem eu sei qual rumo essa história tomará.

Num futuro não tão distante, os humanos estão cientes que vivem ao lado daqueles que tanto atormentaram a humanidade séculos atrás: Os sobrenaturais. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, a raça humana conseguiu progredir, mesmo que arduamente, sendo capaz de rechaçar o sobrenatural sem depender da proteção da Igreja que por tanto tempo os enganou.

  
Hoje, o Planeta Terra, está incluso entre os vários outros Reinos existentes no universo e suas dimensões. Isso depois de uma grande guerra que provou que a raça humana é capaz de por abaixo as criaturas de qualquer outra dimensão. Sua tecnologia avançada decolou durante tão pouco tempo e o mundo inteiro agora é uma grande potência defensiva contra as forças do mal. As nações inteiras deram as mãos para entender que não se deve haver guerra entre si, mas sim contra o seu verdadeiro inimigo.

  
Apesar disso, não se deve falar que esses ''monstros'' foram totalmente extintos. Mesmo após a guerra e caças, ainda há vários destes seres espalhados pelo mundo inteiro. Escondidos, camuflados, afastados das grandes metrópoles, em florestas, cidades pequenas ou quase abandonadas...Em vilas. Completamente incapazes de viver no meio humano, estes seres são obrigados a presenciar uma intensa luta de sobrevivência a cada dia, com exceção daqueles que...

  
Há um tempo, escolas sobrenaturais foram surgindo nas partes paupérrimas de algumas cidades e vilas, apesar da condição dos lugares. As academias, como são chamadas, tinham boas condições e estruturas. São lideradas por sobrenaturais anônimos, enviados de outras dimensões ou seres antepassados.

  
Pouco à pouco elas foram tomando alguns territórios, todas com um elemento essencial pra se camuflar dos humanos. Assim, sobrenaturais já estavam começando a viver no meio da humanidade, inclusive podendo estar entre grandes números.

 

* * *

 

 

A Academia Des Anges logo logo estará aberta para acolher os sobrenaturais que em La Ville vivem. É uma vila pequena em uma cidadezinha um tanto intrigante, com muitas histórias para contar.

  
Lá, sobrenaturais farão parte de outros seres que ali habitam em meio à alguns humanos. Uma carta que será entregue promete à aqueles dignos que após ingressar na Academia, serão capazes de não só conviver com a humanidade, mas aprender vastos conteúdos ensinados por mentores experientes. O que será deles daqui pra frente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história, e o texto todo, foi criado, com ajuda de outros administradores, pela administradora Katarina, que desenvolveu com criatividade e cuidado o enredo em que o RP faria parte.


	2. Passados, parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma explicação mais extensa da História, para aqueles que estejam interessados.

   Há milhões de anos, aquilo que se era chamado por ''Fenômenos sobrenaturais'' fora considerado por muito tempo um tabu para a humanidade. Um ''tabu'', porque não se tratava apenas de eventos obscuros relatados por pessoas consideradas mentalmente instáveis, retardados mandados para um manicômio ou profetas malucos que insistiam na chegada de um apocalipse. Mas um tabu porque tudo na verdade se tratava de fatos que eram rejeitados ou discriminados pela sociedade. A semente da ignorância emergiu na humanidade enquanto esta negava-se a acreditar na verdade absoluta: O sobrenatural existia, e ainda existe.

   Muitos casos e investigações da polícia que foram arquivados sem uma solução tiveram de ser reabertos desde então por ordem do Estado. Dentre eles eventos como: Corpos encontrados com inúmeras fraturas internas e nenhuma externa; Corpos com falta de membros e marcas de serrilhas espalhadas; Mortes de trabalhadores por cansaço extremo em massa em poucas horas; Sumiço de crianças em florestas e esgotos. Os casos mais marcantes receberam nomes, como ''Morte da glândula pineal'', ''Febre Wendigo'', ''O sacrifício de Jennifer Check'', ''Casa assassina'' e dentre muitos outros.

   Todos esses eventos aconteceram durante o passar dos anos e séculos, mas nenhum deles fora realmente desvendado. Apenas mais portas abertas para investigadores e jornalistas que também acabaram em um fim trágico, ou os mais 'sortudos' tiveram de permanecer vigiados 24 horas por dia.

   Com o passar dos séculos, o governo absteu-se a manter os arquivos dos eventos paranormais e, antes que as papeladas fossem transformadas em cinzas, a Igreja solicitou sua posse em troca de uma segurança eterna nas mãos do ser divino e seu único salvador: Deus. A posse foi concedida, e a ''paz'' parecia ter seu início.

   Os anos se passaram e a Igreja parecia estar cumprindo fielmente sua palavra; um dos episódios mais marcantes que servia como prova para o poder da segurança de Deus foi a caça às ''Bruxas'', mulheres que em geral por terem seus cabelos da cor ruiva e donas de uma medicina alternativa acabaram sendo mandadas para a fogueira, e a população acreditava - cegamente - que enfim o ''mal'' estava sendo penalizado por seus atos, que envolvia uma grande linha do tempo desde séculos passados, tudo isso provado pelos atos, geralmente em público da Igreja.

   O que deixou a desejar nessa história foi a negligência da Igreja com assassinatos suspeitos que passaram a ser isolados e deixados de lado pelas autoridades. Muitas famílias sofreram, muitas se calaram e muitas num ato de protesto tiveram seu pior fim. Ninguém desde então ousara levantar a mão contra o poder de Deus.  
Durante muito tempo, o Vaticano, centro da Igreja, foi uma espécie de armazém dos arquivos mais importantes que envolviam casos de atividades paranormais. Livros sobre demonologia, possessões, fenômenos, documentos e textos sagrados, milagres eucarísticos, etc. Tais arquivos deviam ser mantidos em completo sigilo, nunca expostos e em hipótese alguma cair nas mãos de cientistas e médicos.

   Investigadores, pensadores e filósofos acreditavam veemente que o Vaticano tinha a resposta da verdade absoluta quando se tratava dos fenômenos paranormais desde os primórdios. Novas ideologias surgiram desde então, mas perigosas demais para se ter seguidores, pois era um crime e a pena era cara. O exemplo está no assassinato carimbado de muitos pensadores da época; a Igreja já não escondia mais sua intolerância. Ali já se iniciara o período chamado como ''Idade das Trevas', porém o seu domínio sufocante não durou muito tempo.

   Inúmeros eventos que incluíam revoltas e mortes das duas camadas da sociedade ocorreram até que surgisse uma nova era que colocaria um fim na Igreja. A sua queda viria com a perca da fé da população. Um caminho novo para aqueles que obtiveram o senso comum, daí surgiria o Antropocentrismo.  
Diferentemente da maior parte da humanidade, nem todas as terras tiveram 'sorte' em evoluir e deixar os braços da Igreja alienadora e mentirosa. A mais corrompida seria uma Vila numa cidade de Bones, em Islândia. A Igreja, por sua vez, não cairia em vão.  
Temendo perder o seu espaço, eles recorreram a um método maior que a população e eles: Um pacto, tudo com o intuito de dar um basta com as revoltas. O ''trato'' não saiu como o esperado e as consequências foram graves.

   A vila fora amaldiçoada, uma praga espalhou-se como uma doença até toda a cidade de Bones pouco a pouco se tornar um ninho de desgraças. A personificação do mal assolava o país de dentro da vila pra fora, tomando todas as regiões para si como se fosse um câncer num corpo. A perca foi começando neste ponto. Os amaldiçoados criaram um pandemônio por um tempo, sussurrando para os humanos e fazendo coisas horríveis acontecerem. Mortes, sacrifícios, rituais e até canibalismo. A Igreja então, como principal responsável da atrocidade, fora alvejada pelo seu povo e a população se dividiu em dois grupos : Alguns queriam a morte dos membros da Igreja, outros exigiam que providências fossem tomadas a partir dos poderes divinos.

   Um lado praguejava que os fiéis não seriam capazes de trazer uma solução já que os próprios amaldiçoaram a terra, e o outro defendia que não se podia desperdiçar a única chance que a população tinha em mãos. Foi aí então que começou um conflito entre ambos que tardia se transformou em guerra e caos até a cidade de Bones virar um cemitério.  
As demais regiões não puseram as mãos no fogo, porém temiam que a praga alcançasse suas terras e alguns povos tomaram medidas arriscadas como emigração ou isolamento de áreas próximas. Porém, só aqueles que ficaram puderam contemplar um súbito clarão que cobrira o céu por segundos em quase todas as regiões do país. Os mais ''sortudos'' disseram que um grande e luminoso feixe branco desceu do céu e caiu na terra, na direção da cidade de Bones, e depois um clarão cobriu a visão de quase todo o país.

   Ninguém soube o que aconteceu, mas naquele momento um Querubim desceu do céu e abençoou o Vilarejo de Bones, eliminando a praga de todo o seu território, purificando sua terra e varrendo o mal de forma que, nenhuma outra terra fosse amaldiçoada. Desde então, com o passar dos meses, o restante da população não se infectou com nenhuma praga maldosa e aos poucos a população de Islândia se deixou florescer a paz e mais tarde reconquistou sua tranquilidade. Pouco a pouco, o restante do mundo foi recebendo a notícia da tragédia, conhecida como ''A maldição de Bones'', e para alguns, apenas um mito.

   Desde então muitas especulações surgiram, matérias e documentários em cima dessa história, até mesmo a literatura absorveu o evento. Então um bom tempo se passou.  
O Antropocentrismo, já então um dos maiores valores cultivados do Renascimento a essa altura, já teve o seu grande marco. ''O homem no centro de tudo'', essa concepção não só serviu para que tudo devesse ser avaliado de acordo com a sua relação com o homem, como uma crítica ao teocentrismo, já que nem mesmo Deus e seus fiéis puderam salvar a humanidade do mal desde os primórdios, embora alguns arquivos sobre ''A maldição de Bones'' dizia o contrário.

   Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, mesmo com as baixas do Teocentrismo, o Vaticano nunca teve suas portas abertas para não-fiéis, mesmo com tanta reviravolta. O máximo que podia acontecer - e aconteceu - foram matérias mais abrangentes sobre o Vaticano com críticas mais duras e pequenos pedaços de cópias de exemplares que podiam servir de provas para mostrar que tipo de coisas existia naquele armazém. Mas tempos como aquele, a principal meta era a evolução da humanidade, e ela marchou...ao lado, se não sob os olhos espreitos do mal.

   Progresso, liberdade, arte, movimento. Ideologia, economia, política, armas, guerra. Os períodos passaram e a humanidade não tinha descanso nem de si mesma, quem dirá das forças sobrenaturais. Mas foi entre o simbolismo e modernismo que ela conseguiu o seu espaço, e foi aí então que a humanidade já tinha a plena certeza que teria de compartilhar a sua casa, Terra, com ''monstros''. E defendê-la também.

   Esses ''monstros'' surgiram de muitas culturas e principalmente de suas mitologias agora concretizadas. A mitologia, há tempos...uma escrita, um registro, uma crença, um conto, uma arte, e agora, um objeto de estudo, uma verdade. Em cada uma, existe um leque de informações e de seres antigos, até mesmo suas respectivas divindades. Apesar de que cada mitologia tem um pedaço de ''único'', em muitas delas há mesmos seres mas com concepções ou características diferentes. Por exemplo, vampiros - registrados em várias culturas tão antigas quanto a pré-história - são diferentes entre si quando se trata da Ásia, África ou América. E um dragão então, que já se foi falado de muitas formas diferentes dentro da cultura e da mitologia.

   Muitos destes seres sobrenaturais já ganharam nomes há milênios: espíritos, vampiros, lobisomens, fadas, sereias, etc. Os que não pertenciam à essa ''classe antiga'', foram surgindo tempos depois, tais como híbridos ou forças jamais vistas antes. A humanidade, só após estudar e evoluir, conseguiu lidar com tais seres. De forma que estes tiveram que recuar cada vez mais, mas não para sempre. E, apesar de tudo isso, há relatos (comprovados) de casos em que as forças sobrenaturais atuaram como ajudantes para o ser humano, como uma força do bem, acreditava-se que aquelas pessoas eram escolhidas por algo, mas podia ser que até mesmo as criaturas de um outro mundo poderia haver alguma compaixão, mas não existe nenhum tratado de paz.

   A humanidade, uma hora ou outra, teria que entender que para lutar contra essas forças seria necessário que atuassem juntos, não foram todos os continentes que abraçaram essa ideia, mas era pelo bom senso que em último caso, eles não teriam escolha, afinal, o destino dos humanos estava na mão de grandes potências. Houveram bastante tratados. Não apenas criaram-se armas mais poderosas e mortais, mas a tecnologia avançou de forma que até os veículos foram transformados em armas, tais como grandes caças e aeronaves, helicópteros equipados com metralhadoras, e etc.

   Dispositivos também não ficaram para trás e só os mais simples podiam detectar a presença de um vampiro pela sensação térmica. Estudiosos não acreditaram que seria possível pois tais monstros tinha a pele totalmente fria; até um ser capturado e levado ao laboratório. Nenhum dispositivo de captação foi criado sem que antes fosse estudado a criatura, mas hoje, elas se tornaram a caça. Eram raras as vezes que nenhuma fosse captada. E claro, estruturas fortificadas foram levantadas em muitas regiões, principalmente nas mais abastadas.

 

* * *

 

  
   Era verdade que os humanos estavam confiantes com sua tecnologia e equipamentos, mas a abertura súbita da espécie de um portal maligno na Europa Ocidental, França, os colocou sob julgamento. Foi aí que a primeira guerra entre humanos e sobrenaturais começou.

   Chamado de ''Boca do diabo'' ou ''Garganta do diabo'', este portal que se abriu numa manhã em Paris distorceu a realidade conectando os dois mundos, o da Terra, e acredita-se que o outro seja o Inferno, pois tal coisa que saíra daquele buraco só podia pertencer ao submundo. Criaturas voadoras e comedoras de carne saltaram para fora do portal como um ninho de morcegos para fora de uma caverna, sombreando o céu azul e trazendo o terror para as pessoas da grande cidade. Eles eram como gárgulas negras de rabo longo e asas de morcego, mas o mais aterrorizante eram suas garras e inúmeros dentes feitos especialmente para esmagar e dilacerar.

   Até que a FE (Forças Especiais) chegasse, quase a metade da cidade virou um cenário de destruição e carnificina. Haviam destroços espalhados por vários cantos, placas de comércios suspendidas por fios elétricos, carros tombados, postos de gasolina explodidos e principalmente destroços de vidros. Prédios e comércios, janelas de carro e até casas, tiveram seus vidros arrombados; o que indica que as criaturas iam numa busca sangrenta por carne humana, e nem sempre era para consumi-la, pois ainda haviam inúmeros corpos espalhados e deixados para trás, mas sempre um faltando um membro do corpo, especialmente a cabeça.

   Foram mandados helicópteros e carros fortes para diversas áreas e alarmes foram acionados pela primeira vez, os membros da FE viam as criaturas entrando pelas janelas das casas e arrancando as pessoas de dentro enquanto depois eram disputadas por pedaço em pleno ar livre. Alguns becos se tornavam um poço de isca conforme as pessoas se aglomeravam em desespero e gritaria, logo os tiros sequenciais de uma metralhadora pôs a primeira criatura no chão.

   Todos os demônios pareciam sofrer um atarante imediato, tempo suficiente para que os soldados de terra abandonassem os veículos e assumissem suas posições utilizando os destroços da cidade como barricadas, e a enxurrada de tiros começou enquanto seus alvos não se abstinham de mirá-los e deixar as atuais vítimas para trás. Os demônios iam caindo no chão um por um conforme avançavam quase que inutilmente em direção aos soldados em uma linha reta, e quando aqueles que pareciam ser mais inteligentes estavam prestes a chegar num ataque surpresa e aéreo por trás, até serem bombardeados por helicópteros armados que vinham da mesma direção. A força humana estava arrebatadora.

   À tarde, foi dada a ordem de evacuação da cidade e o presidente teve de ser escoltado. Durante o trajeto, foi dada a terrível notícia que, a cidade do Canadá, Toronto, sofreu o mesmo ataque após as 8h11 e a cidade já virou local de guerra, no entanto nenhum portal aberto foi encontrado.

   O mesmo aconteceu em Nova Iorque, Xangai, Barcelona, Berlim, São Paulo e Roma, com seus respectivos Países, os demais que não sofreram do ataque se preparavam ou evacuavam suas metrópoles. Os ataques foram realizados em tão pouco tempo que a notícia circulou o mundo através das emissoras de TV, cancelando programas atuais. Acreditava-se que seria o fim do mundo.

   À noite, uma reunião envolvendo a maioria das potências mundiais assegurou mais tarde que esse não seria o fim da raça humana. Era previsível que um dia tal ataque poderia acontecer, pois o ''Tratado de Extermínio'' foi criado justamente para isso, para que a humanidade estivesse pronta para rechaçar as forças sobrenaturais, tendo sido pega de surpresa, ou não. A esse ponto o conflito se tornou global, a FE de cada País estava sustentando a humanidade nas costas.

   Acabou-se o primeiro dia e Paris encontrava-se sob ruínas. Helicópteros sobrevoavam a cidade de fogo e fumaça em busca de possíveis sobreviventes, mas não eram humanos ou soldados, e sim os demônios. As criaturas foram totalmente aniquiladas mesmo após tantas mortes de soldados e praticamente um dia inteiro de guerra interna, o sumiço da Garganta do Diabo assegurava que nenhuma criatura 'nova' fosse aparecer, mas que haviam mais para ser aniquiladas com o espalhamento durante o conflito.

   Mesmo assim, estava sendo uma vitória humana, a guerra estava rolando a cada minuto. No segundo dia, os Estados Unidos tomou medidas para ajudar Países vizinhos ao lado da China. A sua metrópole não tinha sido totalmente evacuada mas a única maneira de acabar com os demônios sem deixar sobras e escapas era criando um campo magnético que deteriorasse qualquer vida existente. Foi o primeiro País a assegurar o total extermínio das criaturas.

   No terceiro dia, alguns Países dedicaram sua capacidade industrial e econômica a serviço dos esforços científicos para combater os demônios. Ainda haviam esperanças.

   No quarto dia, iniciaram-se várias operações para avaliar os escombros de Paris e a campanha ''Caça a peste'' foi criada. Acreditava-se que os demônios estavam se dividindo até mesmo entre as fronteiras, mas muitas torres detectoras ajudaram os humanos a precipitarem um ataque.

   No quinto dia, uma notícia oficial declarou que a humanidade estava à frente na guerra e assegurou que o número de demônios ao redor do mundo era menor. Precisava-se tomar medidas breves durante a caça antes que surgisse uma possibilidade das criaturas se esconderem em áreas de difícil acesso, como a vasta natureza.

   No sexto dia, os Países que sofreram primeiros ataques asseguravam a não-existência das criaturas em seus territórios, e reforços foram mandados aos Países menores que enfrentavam dificuldades contra seus inimigos.

   Quando completou uma semana, a FE de cada território teve seu verdadeiro reconhecimento mundial, e apesar da perda de milhares de soldados e também os indefesos, pesquisas asseguravam que o número de mortes humanas não ultrapassava o número de criaturas abatidas, e para uma primeira guerra, a humanidade não podia obter um sucesso maior.

   Cada País mesmo estando sob reparações, conseguia reconhecer que o sacrifício dos seus soldados não foram em vão e, no dia seguinte, foi declarada a vitória oficial dos humanos mas não o total extermínio das criaturas, de qualquer forma, um enorme passo para àqueles que um dia já sofreram tanto nas mãos do mal. A guerra durou, no total, uma semana e 9 horas, uma das guerras mais rápidas da humanidade.

   As consequências e os impactos não foram tão gritantes, mas foi só depois de um mês que as nações conseguiram se restaurar devidamente no início de uma pós-vitória, e o dia 30 de novembro de 1966 tornou-se um feriado internacional para celebrar a vitória humana.

* * *

   O Inferno 'tremeu' quando a última criatura na terra foi abatida. Era como se o submundo estivesse sofrendo um colapso diante uma derrota tão miserável. Qualquer que fosse o líder daquele lugar, ou um dos líderes, estava insatisfeito com o resultado e aí o verdadeiro problema surgiu.

   Além do Reino Inferior, existe, o Reino Terreno (Dos humanos, Planeta Terra), o Reino Superior (O céu), e os inúmeros outros Reinos, cada um como uma espécie de mundo que abriga criaturas tão distintas ou tão iguais, mas com cada característica única e até mesmo a essência do bem, ou do mal.

   Cada reino se conectava no outro como uma forma de equilíbrio, como se fosse um corpo humano e o seu sangue, veias, e órgãos. Não podia haver um sem o outro e mesmo que fosse o caso o equilíbrio seria quebrado e as consequências eram graves.

   Um dos líderes do Inferno jurou acabar com a raça humana e não era improvável que os demais líderes concordassem com isso. Porém, era difícil darem um passo a frente quando existiam outros Reinos que não concordassem com a idéia.

   Sabendo que o Reino Inferior já tinha sua má fama de traição e quebra de tratos, os demais Reinos se juntaram numa espécie de acordo que só podia ser feito caso a maioria aceitasse, em prol da proteção de todos os seres e a abstinência de guerras que poderia levar o fim do universo.

   O acordo, promulgado pelos líderes de cada Reino, declarava que os mundos seriam separados por barreiras feitas de essências secretas que impediam que aqueles que tinham más intenções a atravessassem e  que mesmo os imortais que tem em mãos poder suficiente para fazê-lo, seriam severamente punidos com um selamento, e trancado numa espécie de câmara.

   O Reino Sombreno recusara o acordo, apesar de já ter um histórico de aliança com Reino Inferior, era mais independente. Apesar disso, as forças que se concentravam nele não eram do bem.

   De qualquer forma, por mais que a causa fosse justa, junto com a colaboração de todos os Reinos acabou dando um empate. Uma idéia alternativa, então, teve de ser refeita.

A própria foi oferecida pelo Reino Inferior: De fato, os mundos seriam separados e protegidos por barreiras, mas _somente_ para aqueles que tem o início daquela vida até o fim, ou seja, as próximas 'gerações' teriam seu livre arbítrio de fazer o que quiserem.

   Já que a preocupação principal era daqueles que eram poderosos e líderes imortais, essa idéia foi aceita e assim prevaleceu. A única preocupação eram as crias futuras, mas nada assegurava que estas chegariam a um nível imortal, então podia-se dizer que o universos e seus mundos (Reinos) estariam em paz e equilíbrio por muito tempo.

   Uma observação importante era que, apesar dos Reinos existirem para seus respectivos seres, cada ser-vivo está espalhado em mundos diferentes. Um demônio pode viver na terra, por exemplo, não importa como. O Reino em si guarda a identidade original e a origem daquele ser; não o obrigatoriamente o faz viver ali. 

 

* * *

 

  
   Um bom tempo se passou e o equilíbrio prevalecia; pequenos conflitos aconteciam como naturalmente como em todo o Reino.

   De volta ao Terreno, a humanidade cada vez mais progredia e a era do ''futuro'' já era o ''presente''. Os humanos já se acostumaram depois que meses se passaram e nenhum evento de atividade sobrenatural fora registrado.

   Mas isso não era porque o 'vizinho' não colocava mais o pé lá. As criaturas viviam entre os humanos, sim, mas longe, muito longe. Tão longe quanto poderiam estar, onde não há um indício de vida humana e isso apenas se aplica a natureza ou em vilas pobres, cidades bem afastadas, locais com pouca tecnologia. O perigo estava mesmo nas grandes e poderosas metrópoles. Acreditava-se que muitas criaturas haviam sido extintas, como as sereias que haviam se tornado até pesca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente, credito este texto a Katarina, que teve o cuidado de desenvolver um passado para a história.


	3. Passados, parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma meia-vampira descobre uma Academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que os créditos desse texto vão para Katarina.

   Certo dia, uma criatura astuta esgueirava-se através de árvores num bosque perto de uma cidade pequena. Parando num galho que a frente era cortado por um grande muro, ela subiu a construção para olhar através e, mesmo não tendo por onde, se surpreendeu com o que viu. 

   Uma enorme construção acadêmica, recheada com criaturas que jamais imaginara que fossem existir no Reino Terreno. Sabia que não vagava aquele mundo sozinha mas nunca em todos os seus anos pensara que encontraria justo uma área com tantos deles. Todos tinham aparência humanóide, mas ela sentia e via através dos seus olhos vermelhos que eram, cada um, sobrenatural.

   Atônita, esgueirou-se mais a frente e sem nenhuma cerimônia pulou muro à dentro como uma completa curiosa. Se sentia no direito do ato já que ali haviam tantos...iguais à ela. Quando passou do muro sentiu uma sensação estranha e, ao olhar para cima, enxergou uma espécie de barreira transparente. Explorando mais com os olhos, concluiu que toda aquela construção estava coberta por uma redoma estranha. Andando um pouco, empacou com um dos seres que ali estavam, um tanto quanto esnobe,que pouco não lhe dera atenção até ser questionada se ela era ''aluna'' de tal lugar. 

   " _Uma escola, afinal. Mas por quê?"_ Haviam tantas perguntas em sua cabeça que ela mesmo sabia que seria burrice procurar as respostas sozinha. Deu uma trégua a si mesma e deixou que fosse levada para o centro do lugar para conhecer mais. O seu acompanhante? Um vampiro.

   Em tanto tempo ela nunca imaginou encontrar alguém da metade da sua espécie. Afinal, ela também era vampiro, só que também era demônio. Ali dentro ela conheceu e aprendeu. Não no sentido de ingressar-se na tal academia, ela aprendeu o propósito daquele lugar.

   Chamada de '' _Academia de monstros_ '', aquela era só uma entre tantas outras que estavam espalhadas pelo Reino Terreno, cada uma delas era protegida por uma barreira que separava a construção e o mundo real, ou seja, as pessoas que passavam ali não faziam a idéia da existência de uma escola sobrenatural que abriga tantos seres. A construção era invisível ao olho humano e, por se tratar de uma coisa separada da outra mesmo estando no mesmo mundo, os eventos aconteciam em tempo real.

   Isso era incrível. A finalidade da escola era tanto abrigar os seres-sobrenaturais como a ensiná-los a viver na sociedade e, mais recente, camuflar-se. Agora fazia mais sentido para a demônio porque enxergar um ascendente reptiliano num corpo humanóide.

   Algumas criaturas desenvolveram suas próprias formas ''falsas''. Outras tiveram de aprender a assumir uma forma humana - geralmente os monstros que tinham a aparência mais grotesca -, embora aqueles que já tivessem uma forma humanóide por natureza, por exemplo vampiros ou elfos, certas características suas entregavam a identidade, mas não só isso.

  A tecnologia humana já era avançada a tal ponto de um elfo poder ser descoberto numa multidão mesmo com suas orelhas tampadas. A academia, além de ajudar a reforçar suas formas falsas,  dá uma nova forma para aqueles que são incapazes sozinhos através da magia. Sendo assim, qualquer criatura poderia viver no mundo humano sem ser decoberta.

   Além disto, a Academia possuía diferentes disciplinas que ajudava de forma muito ampla no aprendizado de cada ser. Apenas uma minoria eram como criaturas largadas que não descobriram seu verdadeiro potencial, a maioria aprendeu a sobreviver e muito bem no meio dos humanos, tendo de entrar na academia apenas para outros fins.

   A vampira-demônio, no entanto, era mais que uma que aprendeu a sobreviver sozinha. Ela era a sucessora do trono do terceiro castelo do Reino Inferior, porém o abandonou devido as exigências absurdas do seu pai. Ela carregava um precioso amuleto presenteado pelo mesmo: Um Rosário.

   Da cor prateada, o rosário tem uma Rubi no seu centro e sempre está atado por uma corrente presa numa gargantilha ao seu pescoço. As capacidades do amuleto a levou a ter uma idéia que pensou muito se realizava, ou não. Apesar de nascer das raízes do mal, sua história a levou a sempre estar numa posição neutra. Após completar sua fase adulta, aí de fato suas responsabilidades passaram a ser únicas e muita coisa foi deixada para trás.

   Não deixou muito a sua história registrada nas semanas em que passou na academia, mas com a ajuda de uma poderosa feiticeira, a mestiça adquiriu aquilo que precisava para fazer o que queria fazer: Adquirir traços humanóides.

   Os olhos vermelhos com pupilas de fenda foram substituídos por olhos normais e verdes, o cabelo longo e platinado diminuiu de tamanho e adquiriu uma cor mais branca/loura, os caninos afiados desapareceram. E a sua identidade demoníaca e vampira, sumiu. Ela estava perfeitamente semelhante de corpo, e rosto. Mas era só aquilo que queria, e mais nada. 

   No fim de um mês, apenas deixou um bilhete para a feiticeira e o vampiro que a 'ajudaram' naquela 'jornada', os únicos que poderia considerar ao menos como colegas.

  
_''Obrigada por essas semanas tão interessantes, eu parto sem um adeus adequado mas com um novo propósito que eu não tinha até então, mas graças à vocês e a esse lugar eu tenho um objetivo em mente. Se tudo der certo, nos veremos novamente._   
_\- Katarina.''_

 

* * *

 

  
_Um mês depois..._

  
   Numa vila, em uma cidadezinha um tanto melancólica e sombria, havia uma academia bem no seu centro. Rodeada por paisagens naturais, a construção era enorme e composta por blocos pesados de mármore, com vitrais paralelos em cada andar e um terraço totalmente aberto. O prédio era rodeado por moitas bem aparadas e muros não tão altos e, um pouco mais distante, um pedaço de terra fundo forma um círculo em volta da construção carregando água-corrente, que se divide na frente da academia junto com dois enormes portões guiados por uma estradinha de pedras. 

   Parecia um pouco exuberante para o que se tem de sombrio na cidade e, diferentemente de todas as academias, para ingressar-se nessa, uma carta é preciso ser recebida.

   Apenas o próprio aluno deve saber o que está escrito nela. Ali, as criaturas não aprenderão apenas a conviver em sociedade com os humanos e camuflar-se da sua verdadeira forma, mas descobrirão o que tanto há por trás da sua história, da sua e de outras espécies, a raça humana que os predomina, a astronomia e suas relações ao sobrenatural, e um aperfeiçoamento nas suas técnicas naturais que provavelmente o ajudaram a sobreviver até agora. 

   Os mentores/professores são seres de classe alta, foram procurados em diferentes partes do mundo para se juntarem a esta 'causa' e trabalharem juntos Todos reunidos pela proprietária da academia, Katarina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse deve ser um dos últimos textos introdutórios do RP. Logo conhecerão minha personagem!


	4. Eridanus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamas sombrias trazem consigo a Mensageira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, esta é o prólogo para a história, onde conhecem um pouco de minha personagem e suas habilidades e características. Espero que gostem

   Eridani tossiu, segurando suas costelas levemente com seu braço esquerdo enquanto mancava para o altar. A espada em sua outra mão fazia um longo risco no chão enquanto era arrastada, soltando um chiado agudo que irritava seus ouvidos.

  Finalmente, quase sem forças, Eridani soltou sua espada, levantando a mão até pegar o pequeno colar pendurado no altar. Assim que a jóia incrustada no colar afastou-se de seu lugar de repouso, a sala tremeu. Um brilho desconhecido iluminou o lugar, quase cegando-a. Rapidamente, ela enfiou o amuleto dentro de seu manto, retirando-o daquele plano, e a sala escureceu novamente.

  Suspirando, ela sentiu suas costelas protestarem, mas ignorou-as. Seu longo manto, de uma cor roxa beirando o preto começou a flutuar, girando em volta de seu corpo enquanto sombras flamejantes apareciam sobre seu tecido. Em um giro fluido, a pequena garota encapuzada sumiu, deixando em seu lugar somente o farfalhar do estranho fogo negro.

  Na escuridão eterna que Eridani chamava de lar, ela tomou um tempo para respirar, sentindo a magia de seu manto curando-a. Fechou seus olhos lentamente, curvando seus finos lábios, não escondidos pela sombra de seu capuz, em uma expressão de desgosto ao sentir seu mestre invadir sua mente. Uma voz rouca e grave soou de todo e de nenhum lugar ao mesmo tempo, milhões de vozes criando um eco infinito e dando força a suas palavras.

_“Tu completastes sua missão. O templo de Hel está novamente limpo da escuridão que o corrompia.”_

   Ela abaixou sua cabeça em reverência, sentindo as costelas quebradas estalando-se de volta no lugar. Ela soltou um leve gemido de dor.

  
_“Como prometido em nosso acordo, este será seu último trabalho, sua última missão.”_

  Um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, imaginando-se finalmente livre de sua maldição, mas ela manteve-se em silêncio, esperando as palavras de seu mestre.

 _“Forças conspiram em segredo. Uma tempestade está a vir. A Academia Des Anges corrompe-se lentamente. Sua missão é descobrir o que a corrompe e eliminar essa escuridão. Sua matrícula já foi feita e as aulas começam semana que vem._ Não. _se. atrase.”_

   Eridani fez uma última reverência, e franziu os olhos ao ver que uma carta apareceu em sua mão.  Ao sentir que seu mestre havia ido embora, ela cuidadosamente abriu a carta, intitulada como “Para Eridani, a Mensageira”. Eridani suspirou lentamente, não sabendo como reagir. Ela nunca, em todos os seus anos de serviço, imaginara que estaria entrando em uma escola para Sobrenaturais.

  Seu manto começou a flutuar novamente, rodando em uma espiral sobre o corpo dela enquanto ateava-se em chamas sombrias. No momento seguinte, Eridani havia sumido daquela dimensão negra, teleportando-se para a Vila des Anges, a mais próxima de sua nova...  _escola._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é um dos poucos capítulos, creio eu, que posso afirmar que fui o único responsável por ele.


	5. Lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridani encontra um lugar para ficar.

   O fogo preto sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, deixando em seu lugar a pequena garota vestida em um manto escuro. Eridani olhou em volta, vendo que estava em um pequeno parquinho. Os brinquedos, quebrados e enferrujados, junto com o pôr do sol criavam uma cena tenebrosa.

   Sem se mover, Eridani olhou para a caixa de areia ao seu lado, vendo que alguém brincava lá. Seu manto flutuava levemente do chão enquanto ela se aproximava de uma garota com cabelo curto e castanho. Ao chegar na borda da caixa de areia parou, olhando a pequena com atenção. A garota usava um vestido azul com uma faixa rosa e usava também uma chupeta na boca. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas, a garota brincava de construir um castelo de areia.

   Quando a garota a notou, tirou sua chupeta da boca, fazendo um leve biquinho e mostrando-a a Eridani.

\- Quer? - Perguntou simplesmente, sorrindo com um olhar inocente brilhando com cílios, deixando o olhar mais fofo.

   Eridani lentamente moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro lentamente, deixando claro que era uma negação. Ela ficou encarando a garota por mais uns momentos.

\- Poderia me mostrar o caminho para a vila mais próxima? - Perguntou, com o olhar fixado na garota.                        

\- Claro, moça. - Ela disse colocando a chupeta na boca. Ela se levantou, batendo o excesso de areia do vestido.

\- Moça, o que te trás aqui? - Perguntou, pegando em sua mão e a puxando de leve até a vila mais próxima. A garota olhou para ela andando para frente indo ao destino.

   Eridani não resistiu quando a garota começou a puxar pelo braço, mas franziu a testa por baixo das sombras de seu capuz em desconforto.  Em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro, ela disse lentamente.

\- Vou a escola. - Falou simplesmente.                  

 - Quantos anos humanos você tem? - A garota insistiu, curiosa para conhecer mais daquela estranha, enquanto entrava na pequena Vila. Ela olhava para Eridani fixamente, tirando somente de vez em quando para olhar o caminho.

\- A escola ainda não abriu eu acho eles estão de férias da rotina ou algo assim. -A garota tirou a chupeta da boca e guardou em uma bolsa da Lindinha das "Meninas Super Poderosas". Eridani abriu um leve sorriso, agradecida pela informação. Pelo jeito ela teria que ficar mais tempo na vila do que o esperado. Ela começou a pensar em possíveis lugares para ficar, mas não se preocupou muito. Afinal, ela pode sempre ficar em sua dimensão.

   Eridani deu de ombros levemente, sem responder a pergunta. Seu rosto olhava para o chão a sua frente, mas seus olhos, escondidos pelas sombra de seu capuz, olhava de um lado a outro, tentando ver o máximo dessa pequena vila em que se encontrava. Fora isso, ela permanecia-se em silencio, sendo arrastada pelo braço pela pequena garotinha. Hesitante por um momento, ela perguntou.

\- Quem é voce? -

\- Bom eu sou a Snesh. Eu tô aqui no mundo dos humanos pra conhece mais eles. Então acho que iremos estudar na mesma escola para pessoas especiais. Talvez sejamos da mesma classe, moça mistério. - Snesh, a garota, falou sorrindo, mostrando uma expressão alegre com os seus olhos cruzados. Sem saber como responder, e se sentindo desconfortável com a mão da garota que ainda a segurava, ela simplesmente deu de ombros, murmurando.

\- T...Talvez - Snesh soltou a mão de Eridani e apontou para escola toda apagada.

\- Ali é a escola, mas ela ainda vai abri. Então... você tem algum lugar pra fica? - A garota virou-se de frente para Eridani, segurando sua bolsa. - Se não tiver pode ficar no meu apertamento junto com o meu amigo. - 

   Eridani não tinha a mínima ideia de como responder a isso. Tecnicamente, ela tinha um "Lugar para ficar" como a garota falou, mas havia poucas coisas piores do que dormir em uma dimensão das trevas. Ela deu de ombros novamente, algo que fazia com frequência, e ficou calada.

\- Oh você deve te o seu lugar, é desculpa a palavra mas, sombrio para dormir. Mas se quiser um lugar mais perto do colégio pode dormi no cantinho meu e do Edrew  meio humano meio fadistico e lobisomistico. - Snesh disse rindo, colocando a mão na frente com os olhos fechados mostrando uma aliança que está escrito "player one". Ela é prateada e as letras estão brilhando azuis                        

\- Se voce insiste - murmurou Eridani, um pouco constrangida - eu...aceito sua proposta. - Disse imóvel, o único movimento sendo o leve flutuar das pontas de seu manto, que fazia pequenos movimentos ondulados.                        

 

\- Great. - Snesh exclamou, batendo na palma. Ela virou-se, voltando a andar saltitante com os braços moles em frente até o pequeno prédio onde morava.

\- Qual o seu nome moça? De onde veio? fala mais sobre você! - Disse, em um tom alto, sorrindo. Eridani notou que toda vez que seus pés batiam no chão, as sapatilhas que usava faziam pequenos sons de castanhas, um instrumento espanhol.                        

\- Eridani - Disse, seguindo a garota saltitante. Ela continuava a olhar em volta, mas via sua atenção sendo puxada de volta para a garota andando na sua frente. _"Era comum pessoas oferecerem abrigo para estranhos nesta dimensão?"_ Ela se perguntava silenciosamente.

\- Olha quando ver alguém que precisa de ajuda na rua não ofereça a nossa, porque sabe como é né, nós somos especiais e se formos descobertos acabaremos que nem os unicórnios todos sabem que eles existem e os enjaulam para mostra a sua beleza. - Snesh disse, respondendo sua pergunta sem saber, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador. Ela parecia um pouco sem jeito por causa do silêncio.                        

\- Entendo. - Disse. Depois de um momento em silencio, perguntou. - Voce mencionou um Edrew anteriormente. Quem é ele?

\- Edrew... Bem, ele é meu melhor amigo lobisomem. Às vezes ele pega pulga mas iremos ignorar essa parte. Mas ele é castrado, não morde a não ser que pedi. - Ela entrou no elevador, apertando o botão de número 3. Quando a porta se fechou, ela começou a se arrumar no espelho.

   Eridani levantou as sobrancelhas, apesar de Snesh não notar, mas decidiu ignorar certas...informações. As duas subiram o elevador em silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snesh é uma personagem da "Lu"e coincidentemente, a primeira personagem com quem eu interagi. Claramente, voces vão ver mais dela futuramente, então torço para que tenham gostado da personagem dela.


	6. Desentendimentos, parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos da personagem Lydia Martins vai para "Ely Caminada". Asseguro-lhes que vão ver mais dela no futuro.

   Estava a mais de meia hora tentando fazer sua jeans entrar na coxa, se arrastando em cima da cama para que a calça entrasse e nada. Lydia Martins respirou fundo, segurando firme no cós da calça e puxou novamente, finalmente conseguindo o que queria.

   Jogou os braços pra cima comemorando. Fechou o zíper e o botão da calça, colocou o casaco e saiu na direção da tão famosa lanchonete que Lucien tinha lhe dito. Em pouco tempo estava lá empurrando a porta do estabelecimento.

   Lydia entrou no local olhando em volta, a aparência do lugar a lembrava diretamente uma grande taça de sorvete de três bola, calda de chocolate, amendoim, cereja e biscoitos triturado. Ela se sentou um mesa perto da janela olha encarando as próprias mãos perto do cardápio posto ali, logo abriu o mesmo e começou a ler as opções ali escrita.   

 

* * *

 

 

   Eridani acordou se sentindo estranha. Ela não reconhecia o teto que encarava e demorou um tempo para se lembrar onde estava.

   O quarto que Snesh havia lhe oferecido não era muita coisa, mas ela estava contente. Era muito melhor que os pesadelos que sua dimensão sombria trazia.

   Ela levantou-se lentamente, olhando em volta, mas ignorou o local quando percebeu que estava com fome, sendo seu último alimento dias atrás. Sem querer exagerar de sua nova estadia, ela puxou uma pequena barra de cereal de dentro de seu manto, decidindo comer algo maior na vila. Ela deu uma mordida em sua barra enquanto as pontas de seu manto giravam em torno dela, ateando-se em um fogo negro. No momento seguinte, ela havia sumido do quarto.

   Sua aparição repentina assustou alguns pedestres, como fez o fogo negro que só agora se apagava, mas Eridani não deu atenção, já acostumada com os efeitos de seu teleporte. Ela olhou em volta, dando uma mordida em sua barra chamuscada sem saber para onde ir. Foi com uma sorte que ela notou uma lanchonete na esquina. Imediatamente, ela começou a andar para lá.

   A primeira coisa que Eridani fez ao entrar foi olhar em volta, apreciando a beleza do lugar. Realmente, ela conseguia imaginar esta sendo a melhor lanchonete da vila...E como consequencia percebeu também a quantidade de pessoas que comiam lá, notando que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. A maioria das mesas eram ocupadas por grupos, mas havia algumas com somente uma pessoa sentada. Eridani deu de ombros, sabendo que sua fome era maior do que qualquer vergonha que passaria, e pegou um cardápio, sentando-se silenciosamente na mesa mais próxima, onde uma garota se sentava.

   Eridani imaginou que deveria ter sido uma grande surpresa, um indivíduo encapuzado sentando-se aleatoriamente em sua mesa, mas deu de ombros pro olhar confuso da garota, usando o cardápio para esconder seu rosto.                        

   Mesmo deixando o cardápio em pé como se estivesse lendo, os olhos de Lydia estavam cravados na janela, na movimentação das pessoas que não paravam de andar de um lado para o outro sem parar. Assim que abaixou o cardápio quase soltou um grito, encarando uma pessoa de capuz que não conseguia diferenciar se era um garoto ou uma garota.

\- Que isso? - Exclamou, assustada, enquanto erguia a sobrancelha para o estranho.                 

   Eridani abaixou o cardápio levemente, deixando somente seus olhos, escondidos por seu capuz, darem uma breve olhada para a menina que gritou. Enquanto havia se assustado com o falsete, ela agradeceu as divindades por não ter reagido de forma alguma. Ao perceber que a garota a encarava, escondeu-se novamente atras do cardápio.                        

   Lydia encarou a garota de uma forma profunda, procurando algum tipo de erro nela, _algo que lhe chamasse atenção e nada.._.Desviou o olhar novamente para a janela e logo a garçonete chega. A ruiva fez seu pedido e voltou a encarar a janela.

   Eridani mostrou o cardápio para a garçonete quando esta virou para ela esperando pelo pedido, um dedo apontando silenciosamente para a opção selecionada. Quando a moça anotou e saiu, ela abaixou parcialmente seu cardápio, sem saber se o colocava na mesa ou se continuava usando-o como "escudo". 

   Olhou para os lados apenas para ter certeza que ninguém a escutaria. Levou a mão até o cardápio da garota e o abaixou sobre a mesa assim que a garçonete saiu

\- O que é você? - Perguntou, mantendo a mão em cima do cardápio por alguns segundos                        

   Eridani curvou sua cabeça para a direita, um pouco confusa. Não podia ser....A garota sabia da origem de seu manto?

\- Eridanus - Murmurou ela, fitando-a com atenção pra qualquer tipo de reação, mas ficou decepcionada ao ver que a garota não reconhecera o nome. Eridani suspirou com força, meio decepcionada.                    

   Lydia balançou a cabeça levemente para o lado, não conseguia lembrar de nada com aquele nome, pelo menos Lucien não tinha lhe contado nada... _Como era o nome mesmo? Eridiano? Eriguiano?_

\- Hum... - Continuou a encara-la, precisava saber algo a mais - Recebeu alguma carta? - Perguntou.                    

   Eridani olhou para a garota, ainda mais confusa. _De que carta ela falava? Da que seu mestre a entregou? Como ela poderia saber disso?_ Eridani começou a suspeitar da garota que em sua frente se sentava. Com olhos cerrados, ela acenou com sua cabeça uma afirmativa.

   Lydia fez um pequeno beicinho, pensando. Ela tinha recebido a carta também, anonimamente, mas recebeu.

\- Anônimo? - Perguntou. Tinha quase certeza que era o anônimo.                      

  Eridani levantou uma sobrancelha, sua linguagem corporal tornando-se mais passiva. Era óbvio agora que isso era nada mais do que um mal entendido. Ela negou a pergunta com sua cabeça, suas bochechas corando de vergonha por causa da confusão. Ela olhou por algo, torcendo por alguma distração e celebrou quando viu a garçonete aproximar-se com os pedidos.

   A garota em sua frente esbanjava medo. _Parece até que a qualquer momento a ruiva iria morde-la_ , pensou Lydia, vendo a mudança no comportamento da outra garota. Se encostou para trás da cadeira assim que a garçonete deixou os pedidos sobre a mesa e saiu.

\- Do que tem medo? - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando levemente de ombros - Não vou morder você.                        

   Eridani abriu um leve sorriso de canto de boca, achando engraçado. _Como se ela teria medo de uma Sobrenatural como ela_. Eridani deu de ombros e, sem falar nada, começou a vagarosamente comer seu salgado.                        

   Ergueu a sobrancelha antes de olhar a taça de milk shake em sua frente, a decoração era tão bonita e idêntica a da foto do cardápio. Deu de ombros antes de brincar com o canudo da bebida. Eridani mastigava com lentidão, saboreando a comida. Parando por um momento, ela repousou os talheres na mesa graciosamente.

\- Seu nome...? - murmurou de cabeça baixa, mas com os olhos fixados na garota a sua frente.                        

Tirou os olhos da taça e a encarou assim que a mesma lhe pergunta o nome

\- Lydia!! - Respondeu e deu de ombros  - E o seu?                  

\- Eridani. Prazer. - Murmurou, abaixando sua cabeça novamente, se sentindo um pouco tímida depois de tudo.                        

\- Eu não sei se deveria falar "o prazer é todo meu" - Ergueu a sobrancelha. Por um lado estava certa, não conhecia a garota direito e quase tinha certeza que ela poderia dar o bote a qualquer momento.

   Eridani deu de ombros, sem saber o que falar. Ela havia entendido o que essa Lydia quis dizer. Eridani voltou a comer, saboreando a comida. Ela viu que a garota a sua frente ja estava terminando. Lydia revirou os olhos empurrando a taça vazia e encarando a garota.

\- Que agonia, por que você não fala? - Perguntou. Sua voz se exaltou um pouco fazendo um senhor de óculos da mesa perto a olhar - Que que é hein? - Ela exclamou. Cruzou os braços encarando o senhor, que usava um sobretudo bege e tinha um cabelo verde, que virou pra frente meio sem jeito.              

   Eridani sem querer deu uma leve risada, olhando Lydia ficar irritada. Ela não sabia porque, ja que isso raramente acontecia com ela, mas Eridani sentiu vontade de brincar com ela. Deixando seu sorriso ir pro canto da boca, ela deu de ombros novamente, mantendo-se em silêncio.     

   Lydia olhou a garota de cima em baixo analisando-a. Virou o corpo levemente para o lado e subiu os olhos para o olhar da garota.

\- Acho que achei meu "prazer" - Sorriu erguendo um pouco o queixo - Vamos ver quão burra você vai ser até alguém lhe matar, aí eu apareço novamente... - Disse ela de uma forma sinistra.

   Eridani suspirou, rolando seus olhos. Calmamente, repousou os talheres sobre o prato e guardou a sobra de seu salgado no seu manto. ela então fitou Lydia, um pouco irritada.

\- Se você tem algum problema, resolva-os você mesma, não espere outros fazer seu trabalho. - Ela se levantou. As pontas de seu manto ateando-se em chamas negras. - Dito isso, percebo que minha presença não é bem vinda. - O manto girou-se ao redor de seu corpo, teleportando-a. Somente fumaças restaram em seu lugar.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... Quando esse capítulo estava sendo feito, nem eu nem Ely imaginávamos que ia terminar assim. Realmente, foi um desentendimento? Eu entendi as últimas palavras da Lydia como uma ameaça, enquanto ela disse que é só uma visão. Interpretem a frase como quiserem, mas nós rimos, choramos e acabamos fazendo de nossas personagens inimigas. Ou pelo menos, rivais.


End file.
